We are attempting to extend our analysis of the regulation of glnA expression in K. aerogenes. We are isolating strains carrying the lac genes of E. coli fused to the glnA and glnG promoters in the wild type strain and in mutants with altered glnA expression due to mutations in the glnA region. The expression of these genes can then be studied in the presence and absence of their products. We are attempting to determine the manner of regulation of the asparagine synthetases coded by asnA and asnB. We are continuing our attempt to obtain mutants of B subtilis defective in catabolite repression.